


Bill Hawks Gives You That Good Dick UwU

by Bill_Hawks_Fucker9000



Series: Fuck Bill Hawks.... Literally [1]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Domestic Violence, Established Relationship, F/M, I blame Discord for this, bill hawks is a weird bitch, died for that good dick, rest in piss reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 11:09:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16240406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bill_Hawks_Fucker9000/pseuds/Bill_Hawks_Fucker9000
Summary: ur sexy prime minister husband comes home and fucks u real gud ;) ;) ;) ;)





	Bill Hawks Gives You That Good Dick UwU

**Author's Note:**

> god help us all

you hear the door slam open, you look to see your buff ripped husbando bill hawks standing at the door. the look in his angry gigantic anime eyes said it all, he wanted that sweet sweet spaghetti dinner you were cooking for him

he stomped over to you. looming over you like a tree

"hello wife" he said in his raspy voice

"h--hello husbsbdhfhfrbhdhruitieid" you said whilst having a stroke

"you know what I like more than ur spaghetti babe ;)" he purred into your ear making you very uncomfortable

as you should be

"dhshahdhrjtudjdbcbcmxkekcowieitocopeoaj" you squeaked, knowing your terrible fate

"I also love that FAT ASS owo" 

you screamed as he picked you up with his big yaoi hands and yeeted you into the bedroom, hitting your head on the wall and giving you concussion 

'oh for fucks sake' you thought

it didnt end there, bill hawks crawled into the room on the ceiling and dropped onto the bed shaking the ground around you

"prepare yourself, your about to get EPICLY REKT'D"

"oh dear god noaAAAHHFGDHEIRJFOEOTOYPEJDJGJEBD" you had your 3rd stroke of the night when he jumped on you viciously, and proceeded to have 18+ epic family guy funny moments fortnite edition HD big dick energy hentai sex with your corpse.

The end


End file.
